The Morning After
by SamBrace
Summary: The morning after Brennan & Booth *finally* sleep together. Based on spoiler for the season final written 3 months before the final aired so this was my thoughts on what might of happened


Title: The Morning After

Author: SammyB

Summary: The morning after Brennan & Booth *finally* sleep together

Characters/Pairings: Brennan & Booth

Rating: M

Spoilers: Through Season 4 Final

Disclaimer: They are not mine. If they were, I would own my home. Sadly, I don't

Author's note: This is my first attempt at a Bones story - and I'm hoping that I have gotten the characterizations down. All constructive feedback is welcome. Been a fan since the beginning though. I have no idea if anyone else has attempted to write this scene - but this is my take of it only. Hope you enjoy!

This is based on the spoiler that has been leaked that Hart is having Brennan and Booth have sex with each other at the end of season 4.

Author's note 2: Thanks to Tracielyn for the beta

Dr. Temperance Brennan slowly woke to a feeling that she had become unaccustomed to, the weight of another person's arm across her bare chest. Closing her eyes briefly, her mind swarmed with visions of her and her partner having sex. Her and _Seeley Booth_ having sex. A man that she had fallen in love with, slowly, over the past 4 years whom she had been unable to admit to those feelings to until last night, when she had gone to his apartment for dinner.

That afternoon, Booth had asked over to his place for dinner in celebration of putting away yet another criminal after a particularly harrowing case for both of them. Though they both had come away fairly unscathed, the suspect had attacked Booth with a piece of glass, leaving him with a small gash on his upper thigh

When Brennan arrived she was met at the door by Booth, who had changed into a wife beater's, grey jogging pants and an unzipped jacket, making her feel slightly over-dressed in the pair of dark jeans and a white fitted blouse that she had worn to work earlier that day.

Dinner had been nice. The two of them, sitting on his couch eating Chinese take-out, enjoying each others company and then Brennan decided to inquire about his wound. He had tried to dismiss it, saying it was nothing, but she had insisted that it be looked at in case it was infected. Booth still had refused. When she had tried logic to get him to show her the wound, he also refused. So Brennan took it upon herself and reached out for the cord on his sweat pants hoping that it would shock him enough to just show it to her. Instead something happened that she hadn't expected. Booth grabbed her wrist and kissed her. It was nothing like the kiss they had shared over a year ago. This one was full of passion and longing and both of them gave into the kiss this time, leading them to Booth's bed where Brennan had the most meaningful and terrifying sexual experience of her life.

Breaking out of her thoughts, Brennan turned her head towards her partner to see if he was still asleep. Seeing that he was, she extracted herself from his arms and slid out of bed. Quickly locating as many articles of her clothing as she could, she quietly made her way to his bathroom to get dressed.

Smoothing down her hair, she was startled by the woman looking back at her in the mirror. She exited the small room and briefly looked back at Booth, once more, before heading out to the living room to grab her jacket so that she could get back to her apartment to shower and change for work.

An hour and a half later, Brennan arrived at the Jeffersonian and was greeted by her best friend.

"Hey Sweetie, I tried calling you last night, Hot date?" Angela asked knowingly. Having seen Brennan many times the morning after, she most definitely looked like she'd gotten some action last night.

"No. I had dinner with Booth last then went to bed. I was tired. Sorry I missed your call, Ange, but I've got to run."

Brennan hurriedly made her way to her office knowing that if Angela questioned her enough she'd spill the beans about what had happened between . . .no. She wasn't going to think about it. God! Why, why did she . . . they . . . No. Work. _Think about work, Brennan._ Normally, it helped. Booth would turn up with a new case for them to solve and it was a great distraction when a past date or sexual encounter had gone wrong. But this time? This time it was _Booth_ that she was trying to escape from.

Turning on her computer, Brennan opened her email. She was hoping against hope that there may be a message from someone asking her to assist in identifying human remains somewhere in some distant country.

While waiting for her computer to load, Brennan's mind drifted back to the night before. She had a sudden realization that there was a slight chance that she could have gotten pregnant because they hadn't used protection. She had been on the pill, but being at Booth's house, she had forgotten to take it before bed, like she normally did. Booth hadn't been in a relationship in over 2 years, so he didn't have any condoms at the house, either. At the time, she had brushed it aside because she knew that he didn't have any STD's and she was on the pill so there was only a slight chance that anything would happen. Feeling him inside of her, without a condom dulling that sensation, had been an amazing feeling and new experience for both of them. Brennan hoped that by taking the pill in the morning, she had kept her hormones at the proper levels and hopefully averted conception.

Brennan was shaken out of her reverie by the voice of the man she had just been thinking about, but had been hoping to avoid.

"Why did you leave this morning?" He asked, concerned.

"I had to go home and change for work" She answered, while continuing to focus her attention on the computer screen.

"That's why you left these at my apartment?" Booth questioned, holding out the pair of underwear that she had been unable to locate earlier that morning. Turning around in her chair, she snatched the garment out of his outstretched hand and stuffed them into one of her desk drawers.

"Was that all you wanted to do? Return these to me?" Brennan questioned, still not looking at Booth.

He slowly made his way over to the front of her desk, placed his palms on the smooth surface and leaned over so that his face was mere inches from hers. "No, I wanted to talk. We need to talk about what happened last night . . ."

"We had sex Booth, that doesn't change anything. Now, is there something else you wanted? I have work to do."

"Don't shut me out, Temperance" Brennan could count on one hand the number of times he'd called her Temperance and each one had its own significance. "I'm not, Booth. We had sex, big deal. People do it everyday."

"Bones, not everyone sleeps with their partner, and friend, then leaves the next morning, without so much as a word. Not everyone is in such a hurry to leave the next morning that they leave their underwear behind, just because they were worried about having to face the other person and deal with the reality of what happened between them the night before!"

"It wasn't like that! I just needed to get home to shower and change for work!" Brennan explained, all the while knowing that she was lying through her teeth. Booth was right. She _was_ afraid. She was afraid of having to admit to feelings that she was still unsure of herself and that Booth would think that what happened last night was a mistake. And right now, she wasn't completely sure if she would be ready to hear that..

Exasperated, Booth pushed himself up from Brennan's desk and started pacing. He was frustrated that she regarded their one night of love making as just sex and that she thought that it was no big deal, but it wasn't. It was a big deal and he loved her.

Stopping, he just stood in front of her, frustrated. "You know what, Bones? I just can't deal with this right now." Hurt, Booth turned and walked out her door.

Tears started to trickle down Brennan's cheeks when she came to the realization that, this time, her knee jerk reaction this morning may have possibly damaged her relationship with Booth beyond repair. Placing her head in hands and leaning slightly forward in her chair, Brennan wondered how the hell she was going to make things right. "Why did I run?" she asked herself, aloud, hoping to make some sort of sense out of everything that was going on in her head.

"Because, you were afraid of how this would change things between us. Just like I was." Booth replied. After he had walked out, he immediately regretted it and decided to come back to try to figure out whatever was happening between them. Their relationship meant too much to let her run from it this time. He laid his hand softly on Brennan's shoulder, which prompted her to turn her chair towards him, stand up and wrap her arms around him.

There was only one person she wanted to be with and that person was Booth.

The End


End file.
